


Fashion Show

by Bear_Squared51



Series: Kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Home fashion show, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Lead up to smut, Lingerie, M/M, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: Phichit and Yuuri have new lingerie to show off for their men.





	Fashion Show

“Do you have any idea what those two are up to?” Chris handed Victor a cold beer, settling on the couch next to the Russian.

               Victor sipped at the beer, shaking his head. “Not at all. When they got here they were laughing up a storm and Yuuri exiled me from the bedroom. That was two hours ago.”

               “Huh.” Chris traced a finger around the neck of his own beer bottle. He had just arrived at Victor and Yuuri’s apartment, having received a text telling him there was a surprise waiting for the two of them. “What did they do today?”

               Victor furrowed his brow before understanding raised his eyebrows. “They went shopping.”

               As Chris opened his mouth to reply, music filled the room, followed shortly by the giggles of the two best friends from the hallway.

               “Are you two ready?” Phichit called out.

               Chris and Victor both swallowed.

               “Y-yeah. We want to see this surprise.” Victor called back, already feeling himself hardening in his tight jeans. He downed another gulp of the beer as Chris readjusted how he was sitting. Both sets of eyes immediately snapped to the hallway as Yuuri and Phichit stepped into the room together.

               “Merde.” Chris whispered under his breath, mouth immediately watering as he stared at his fiancé. Phichit stood, arms linked with Yuuri, the two of them wearing nothing but lingerie. Another shared giggle from the two of them, and Phichit walked forward, heels clicking on the wood floor of the apartment, stopping just out of reach.

               “You like?” Phichit was completely naked except for a black, silk thong which connected to a collar. From the collar, ten sets of chains draped down and around his lean torso. He turned, slowly, showing that the chains connected to the thong, leaving his back completely bare. Chris grunted, reaching out a hand, only to have it playfully slapped away as Phichit strode back over to Yuuri. “I think he likes it, what do you think, Yuuri?”

               Yuuri laughed. “I think you are right Phichit. You have him speechless, I dare say. The big question though, Phi, is does my dear Vitya like my outfit?”

               Victor whined, one hand covering his cheek, the other in a white knuckled grip on his beer bottle. “Y-you look enchanting, solnyshko.” Yuuri copied Phichit’s actions, walking forward, barefoot, but no less elegantly, to stand just out of reach. Victor drunk in the sight of the emerald green princess styled babydoll lingerie. Three pearls held it in place at the top, allowing the rest to fall open to reveal Yuuri’s off season stomach, matched perfectly with emerald green panties. Yuuri turned for his husband, flashed him a grin, then slunk back over to Phichit’s waiting arms.

               “I think he likes it.” Phichit loudly whispered into Yuuri’s ear.

               Yuuri nodded in agreement. “I feel kind of bad that’s really all we had to show them.”

               Phichit sighed. “I know, we really should have done more for them.”

               “But what would we have done?”

               Phichit ran a hand down Yuuri’s jaw, pulling his best friend in for a kiss. It started out innocent, until Yuuri moaned and opened his mouth, inviting in Phichit’s tongue. Phichit complied, sliding a hand around Yuuri’s neck and tangling his fingers into his hair. The other hand grabbed Yuuri’s thigh and lifted it to sit over his hip.

               Chris and Victor stood, eyes wide, as the two broke apart panting.

               Chris grabbed Phichit’s hand. “Victor, we need the guestroom.”

               “That’s fine, we’ll be in our bedroom.” Victor lifted Yuuri, legs on either side of his waist, trapping Yuuri’s lips with his own.

 

“What did I tell you Yuuri, they loved it.” Phichit poked his friend’s shoulder.

               Yuuri grinned. “They certainly did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the inspiration for Phichit's lingerie set: http://www.funlove.com/lingerie/lingerie-sets/chains-collared-teddy-black.html
> 
> And Yuuri's: http://www.funlove.com/lingerie/lingerie-sets/2pc-princess-babydoll-emerald.html


End file.
